starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Droide de combate serie OOM/Leyendas
El droide de combate serie OOM era una versión avanzada del droide de combate B1.Arms & Equipment Guide Aunque físicamente idéntico al modelo estándar de infantería, la serie OOM poseía un procesador más potente y una programación ampliada que le permitía actuar en roles de especialistas. Funciones de trabajo Los droides OOM podrían programarse para una serie de funciones, cada una con un color correspondiente pintado en su cuerpo: *Droide de combate comandante OOM—amarillo *Droide de combate piloto OOM—azul *Droide de combate de seguridad OOM—rojo Historia La serie OOM ya era una vista común en la galaxia antes de la Invasión de Naboo, sirviendo como equipo de seguridad y tripulación de la Fuerza de Defensa de Comercio. Más tarde sirvieron en las Guerras Clon, siendo desplegados en campañas como la Batalla de Tirahnn.Galaxy at War Entre bastidores El droide de combate serie OOM se identificó por primera vez en Star Wars Roleplaying Game, como una versión avanzada del modelo de soldado estándar, tras la designación de los comandantes OOM-9 y OOM-14 de [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] y Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, respectivamente. Originalmente, los materiales de referencia describían a todos los droides de combate como basados en el mismo modelo, con rangos y funciones determinadas por la programación especializada y físicamente identificadas por puntos destacados de color.Star Wars Episode I: The Visual Dictionary Más tarde, se describió que los droides piloto y de seguridad tenían el mismo procesador que el comandante OOM, y luego se identificaron como droides de la serie OOM.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Todos los droides, incluida la infantería estándar, también se han descrito con la designación B1, creada en torno al lanzamiento de [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]].The New Essential Guide to Droids Sin embargo, The Clone Wars Campaign Guide describe las series B1 y OOM como separadas entre sí, y sigue siendo la única fuente para tratarlas como tales. Además, describe los droides B1 que reemplazan en gran medida a los droides OOM en el momento de las Guerras Clon, debido al fracaso de la invasión Naboo. Es posible que los droides OOM se confundan con los droides utilizados en Naboo y los droides B1 utilizados en Geonosis. Fuentes posteriores ignoran esta distinción, por ejemplo, Galaxy at War usa la designación de la serie OOM para describir solo la versión de comandante, en su entrada para el droide táctico serie T. Por lo tanto, este artículo refleja la posición de la mayoría de las fuentes, tanto antes como después, en el sentido de que los droides OOM son de hecho una subdivisión de los droides B1. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *"End Game" *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' juego * }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' *''Artificial Armies'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Suns of Fortune'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Productos de Autómatas de Combate Baktoid Categoría:Modelos de droides de combate serie OOM Categoría:Productos de la Tecno Unión